While toasters and toaster ovens are well known appliances, there is no heating or toasting appliance which fully addresses the unique physical handling characteristics of a tortilla, while still remaining flexible enough to accommodate heating and toasting of non-tortilla food items such as conventional pieces of bread, sweet rolls, pastries, small pizzas, sandwiches, and other hot food items. The large surface area of a tortilla makes it impossible to adequately heat or toast a large number of tortillas at one time in conventional ovens or toaster overs. Also, the large diameter and thinness of tortillas make it impossible to heat or toast a tortilla in a conventional toaster designed for use with bread. Accordingly, the inventor perceived a need for such a device and set about creating a new device to meet these needs. Of particular interest to the inventor was the desire that this new device would not only be able to accommodate the special physical handling characteristics of a tortilla, but that this device would be adjustable and could also be used as a conventional toaster or toaster oven with non-tortilla food items. Such flexibility would also enhance the marketability of this new device. This invention addresses all of these problems and reaches all of these desired goals.